


Dicks, Asses, & Feelings

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: Gratsu For a Lifetime [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Bottoming from the Top, Getting Back Together, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Natsu likes dark!Gray, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: Natsu and Gray broke up before a year apart for training, but now meet again in Avatar's dungeon. Their flirt-fight turns into something...a LOT more involved when Gray strips.





	Dicks, Asses, & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy Tail Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271952) by [friendlyneighborhoodfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy). 



> This is my fourth Gratsu fic written in or around the time of the Avatar arc. xP It is also entirely a result of getting slap-happy late at night with my favorite person. ^u^
> 
> Heavy smut with some deep feelings parts. **Sequel to Fairy Tail Drabbles chs. 5, 6, and 11.**

Gray heard the yell.

His name, in Natsu's voice, echoing through Avatar's halls.

Natsu was here, and at the  _worst_ possible time. But Gray couldn't stop smiling. Stupid fucking face trying to give everything away.

He managed to scowl by the time he made it down to the dungeon; but then he saw Natsu and his heart started racing.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded breathlessly, taking in the foes at Natsu's feet. He really had grown. Gray could feel his magic across the room.

"I came to bring you back," Natsu said.

Gray froze.

They were the most wonderful words he could've imagined.

But they had an audience, and Gray couldn't react the way he wanted.

"I don't need you to bring me back," he said, hoping his eyes conveyed how much of a lie this was.

Natsu grinned at him.

Then the Dragon Slayer cracked his knuckles. Gray felt a surge of relief: they were back to their old tricks. Back to brawling and hitting on each other. It was like coming home.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted as he charged and punched. Gray blocked and retaliated, his grin unconscious. This was one of his favorite things in the world.

Natsu charged again and attempted to get him in a headlock. As they struggled, arms around each other, Natsu murmured breathily, "Hey you. I missed you."

His fist hit Gray's stomach before Gray could respond, but he got a good kick to Natsu's ass that he felt portrayed his emotions.

Natsu grinned at him.

"You're hot," Natsu whispered when they were next close.

Godsdammit, not when they were grappling like this. Gray's heart didn't need any more reasons to speed up or pump his blood downward into nether regions.

"Are we gonna do this?" Gray growled under his breath. They had their arms locked, hands in a sort of embrace that was both violent and affectionate.

"Of course," Natsu whispered, still with that infuriating grin. "Let's fuc—er, fight."

Gray didn't know if that slip was intentional or not, but when his body responded, he glared at Natsu. His next punch sent the Dragon Slayer across the room. Gray tried to use his ice, needing this to be over before Natsu could ruffle him any further. He monitored the strength of it, not wanting to hurt his ex, but Natsu melted it like it was nothing.

Gray's eyebrows rose. Oo. This was going to be a fun challenge.

* * *

As Goumon froze solid (just in fucking time), Natsu felt new magic radiating off Gray. It affected his scent, but it was definitely Gray. Natsu could tell by the spark of something hungry in the corner of Gray's eye.

He swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to shout,  _I love you._

But now was not the time. They were being watched and—Natsu assumed—Gray would need to keep up a front. Gray  _had_  let some Avatar doofusses knock he, Happy, and Lucy out and chain them to a wall, after all.

For a brief minute, watching an axe heading toward Lucy, Natsu felt terror that his worst feel was realized—Avatar had found Gray out; they'd killed him—but here Gray stood, shirt open, hair in this new style that was incredibly sexy. (The words  _'please fuck me, Gray'_  ran through his mind every time he looked Gray over.)

The manacles on Lucy and Happy shattered.

Natsu's remained in place.

"Shit, you guys," Gray sighed, swiping a hand over his head (ruining the hair: Natsu was disappointed). "So much for my being undercover."

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Gray," Happy tried to say, but Gray nodded at Lucy.

"Yeah, I was here for Erza, trying—"

"Gray," Happy said again.

"—to figure out how to bring down the organization—"

"Gray!"

"Yes, Happy, what?" Gray grumped.

"Why didn't you release Natsu?"

They all looked over at the fire Dragon Slayer, arms chained by his head.

Gray shrugged.

"Because I didn't feel like it."

Happy pouted. "But he's chained up."

"It's a good look on him," Gray said airily.

Lucy gave an awkward chuckle, but Happy put his paws on his hips.

"Stop being mean," he demanded.

Crossing his arms, Gray flicked his gaze to Natsu, and Natsu saw a spark of something that made him both nervous and excited.

"No," Gray said. "I don't feel like being nice."

In the silence that followed, Lucy coughed.

"You two seriously need to work out your issues," she said. "Happy and I will go make sure the coast is clear. Can you two clean up down here, or is that too much for you?"

"I can do just fine," Gray said, giving Natsu another look before pacing away with a confident swagger. "Natsu can watch me being awesome from his vantage point on the wall."

"Hey!" Natsu protested, because he was used to pretending to protest, but his eyes watched Gray hungrily.

"Goddess." Lucy rolled her eyes. "We'll be back in half an hour. Happy, ready to be stealthy?"

* * *

As soon as she'd closed the dungeon door, Lucy let out a pent-up breath.

"Talk about gay sexual tension," she grumbled. "Get a room."

"What?" Happy peered up at her in confusion.

"Never mind."

* * *

Gray still had his back to Natsu as the door shut.

"So," he said. "Were you about to say 'let's fuck' earlier?"

He turned around in time to see Natsu's wide grin.

"No. Fight, not fuck. Why would I say fuck? Unless, you know," Natsu winked at him, "you want to, of course."

Gray raised his eyebrows. Natsu was acting confident, but Gray had played the flirting game with him for years and he had his own tricks.

" _If_  I want to fuck?" he asked with a straight face.

"No homo, of course," Natsu added with mock-hastiness. "Unless you want it to be homo. In which case: yes, totally homo."

"Just bros being bros?" Gray paced back toward him, leaning against the bars in a way which he knew showed off his abs and chest. "With dicks. And asses. And maybe also feelings."

Natsu choked. Gray mentally tallied that as a point for himself.

"That's what 'no homo' means, isn't it?" Natsu said.

"No homo…" Gray mused. "Do I look like a homo—"

"Absolutely."

"—phobe?"

"Ah." Natsu blinked. "No, you don't."

"Good." Gray grinned now, just as hungry and feral as Natsu had.

He liked the look Natsu got in response: eyes lighting up, a thick swallow, body tensing as his gaze slipped up and down Gray's figure.

"What about your so-called guildmates?" Natsu asked, licking his lips.

"Hey guys, just letting you know I got this!" Gray called out mockingly. "I'm going to fuck—fight this guy. Fight, not fuck; why would I say fuck? I'll fight him. Evilly. Because I'm evil."

"It's why you leave your coat open and show off your abs so much," Natsu teased back. "To seduce— _intimidate_  your enemies."

Gray met him smile for smile, and in that gaze he felt the connection, the meeting of minds he'd always felt with Natsu.

"It's been a year," Natsu said, more quietly. "I'm so ready for this."

"For which?"

Natsu's grin turned cheeky.

"To suck your dick."

Gray couldn't help the cockiness of his step when he walked over and planted his arm on the wall by Natsu's head. Both of their breathing had picked up.

"Manacles on or off this time?" Gray asked, drawing his fingertip down Natsu's cheek.

Natsu didn't break his gaze.

"I can stay here. On the wall. It's cool. I kind of like it."

* * *

At Natsu's words, Gray looked so incredibly pleased with himself. Natsu wanted to chew on his throat until he moaned.

"Safeword is Avatar," Gray said, ducking in to brush his lips along the edge of Natsu's jaw.

Natsu was having a hard time not panting, but he managed to say in a normal voice, "Can you do that thing with your hair?"

"You mean like this?"

Dark marks stretched across Gray's skin again, covering his eye, his chest, down to his fingers. The blast of magic ruffled his hair back, and Natsu couldn't help licking his lips—a move which Gray watched with avid fascination.

"You look…so badass," Natsu managed.

Smirking, Gray walked away from him, his back to Natsu as he pulled off his coat in a long movement. The black marks stretched across his skin here, too, speckling his shoulder blade and the flexing muscles of his back.

"Fuck," Natsu whispered shakily.

Gray let his coat drop, now topless, and his hands slid down his sides until they rested on his hips. Back still to Natsu, he reached around and there was a clink, followed by the slow  _zzzzff_  of his belt coming off, then Gray's hands going to the front of his trousers again, the sound of a zipper…

Gray's trousers loosened and slid down a bit, revealing the top of an ass cheek.

"Commando?" Natsu grinned.

Gray shrugged, glancing over his shoulder. "What's the point of underwear?"

And with that his trousers slid to the floor.

Natsu tensed, hips hiking forward from the stone wall staring at those hard thighs, Gray's smooth ass that he longed to grip, hoisting Gray against him as they fucked…

* * *

"You just going tantalize me," Natsu asked breathlessly, "or are you going to rip my clothes off already?"

Gray turned around, those words smoldering inside him, and watched Natsu's eyes zero in on his dick, slowly spreading to take in the rest of him—until Gray was right in front of him, forcing Natsu's head up, and Natsu looked into his eyes with such  _emotion_  there, and Gray was undone.

"Undressed," Gray panted.

"Going to need some help with that," Natsu murmured, raising a seductive eyebrow and jankling his chains.

Gray unfastened Natsu's shirt halfway and slid it aside just enough so he could bend down and lick Natsu's nipple, pressing down with his tongue and then sucking hard. Grunting, Natsu writhed, his hip nudging Gray's, who immediately shifted in and thrust himself against Natsu's trousers. Gray's naked cock against Natsu's clothes.

"Fuck," Gray hissed, body jerking as he found stimulation and resisted it at the same time, eyes shut tight. He wanted to last, godsdammit.

"Grayyy," Natsu moaned—Gray was still flicking his nipple, plus Natsu no doubt knew those groans made Gray hornier. In retaliation, Gray bit down, getting a real moan, Natsu's head thunking against the stone.

Leaving Natsu's shirt on, Gray leaned against him to hold him in place with his chest, the pair panting against each other's mouths as Gray forced Natsu to stare into his eyes. There, looking at each other, Gray reached down and undid Natsu's trousers, sliding them off his hips so they fell to the floor.

Natsu let out a tiny whimper of noise, his gaze getting a yearning edge to it. Gray loved looking into his eyes, getting this intimacy of really  _knowing_  each other, meeting each other, before coming together physically.

"I believe you said you wanted to suck my dick," Gray said.

* * *

Natsu nodded, heart threatening to pound out of his ribcage.

Gray got his signature smirk. "Unfortunately for you, you're manacled to a wall."

"What's unfortunate about that?" Natsu shot back.

"It's unfortunate because it means I'm going to win this competition," Gray murmured. He waited until Natsu's eyes widened, then he slid to his knees.

Naked and handsome, Gray looked up at Natsu before leaning in, lips parting. Natsu was so eager (and perhaps a little put-out that Gray was both declaring this a competition and winning it) that he thrust forward automatically, not expecting to get far, but he had more purchase on the wall than he realized and his cock slid along the roof of Gray's mouth before the latter pulled back with a little cough. Gray shook his head, expression surprised, then smiled up at him lovingly before taking him back down again, this time holding Natsu's hips but still letting him thrust into him.

"Ohhh, my gods," Natsu hissed, rediscovering the feel of Gray's mouth and the skills of his tongue, the way Gray squeezed his hips and massaged his thighs with a grip that felt like longing.

Gray brought a finger up to Natsu's balls and began fondling him. He took Natsu's cock deep in his mouth and sucked, and Natsu gasped.

"Gods, Gray," he moaned, "you're going to get me off…so fast…"

He had expected Gray to start fingering him already, especially with that declaration—to prep him now in the brief time before Natsu blew on his tongue, because at this rate, it would be no time at all. He hadn't felt Gray's mouth in a year, hadn't been inside Gray's body in a year, hadn't loved him or kissed him or heard him groan.

It was overwhelming, and overwhelming for his cock.

"You gonna fuck me?" Natsu asked finally, just as Gray pulled back from him. A dot of saliva connected him to Natsu's dick for a moment before he wiped his lips, which were red, his breath panting out of him.

Gods, it was glorious.

"No," Gray said. Standing, he grinned. "Not the way you want me to. Not at the moment anyway."

Gray kissed him sweetly—and Natsu pushed into him further, sloppy and strong. When he sucked on Gray's tongue, then bit his lip, Gray groaned and leaned against his chest.

"Natsu," Gray panted, leaning his head against Natsu's shoulder for a moment, "I missed you."

Emotion was heavy in his voice. Natsu's heart burst and he tugged at his restraints, wishing he could put his arms around Gray.

"I missed you too," Natsu said.

The sweetness was spoiled a little bit by his gasp: Gray had moved closer and his hip rubbed against Natsu's cock. He felt Gray shuddering and realized Gray was getting the same stimulation, rocking quietly against Natsu's body.

"Fuck," Gray moaned.

After a moment, Gray pulled away, leaving Natsu's neck chilly and cock aching.

Smiling, Gray took a step back from Natsu, then turned around.

Natsu wasn't sure what came next, but watching Gray spread his legs sent shivers up his spine. When Gray put his hands together, Natsu frowned, recognizing the pose—and then an icy table appeared in front of Gray.

Gray looked over his shoulder with that mischievous grin which Natsu loved.

"Like I said, I'm not going to give you what you want," Gray said. "Yet."

Bending over the table, he gave Natsu an excellent view of his ass, the muscles bunching and thighs pulling taut. Gods, he had an amazing body. Natsu would gladly worship it, kiss every inch of him and make Gray feel good. He longed to make Gray feel good.

Leaning on one arm, Gray reached back, his hand sliding over an ass-cheek in a slow, sensual gesture. Natsu let out a little noise of desperate protest: he wanted to be the one doing the touching.

Gray brought his hand to his mouth for a moment, reached back, and began to finger himself.

"Fuck," Natsu stuttered, a spike of pleasure rocking through him and making his cock jerk. "Gods, what are you doing to yourself…"

Gray's finger moved in and out, Gray spreading his legs more and giving Natsu an even better view. With a breathless gasp, Gray tried to fit another finger in, Natsu watching the squeeze as his ass took him in, the spasm of his muscles.

"Oh,  _gods,_ " Gray muttered, "that feels incredible."

"I want to—I want to…" Natsu gasped, leaning forward as far as he could.

"You just have to…hahhh, watch," Gray panted happily.

Watch him fuck himself while Natsu couldn't even jack off.

Gray smiled over his shoulder at Natsu before his fingers hit a spot that made him groan and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Fuck, Natsu wanted him.

But he couldn't complain about the view, Gray's hand, now a full three fingers in, entering himself over and over while Natsu watched him arch up on tiptoe. The way his ass swallowed his fingers, reminding Natsu of how it looked when he fucked Gray…gods.

"Think I'm gonna come," he moaned, feeling the pulsing in his cock grow stronger. "Watching you…mmm, fuck."

He'd never come untouched before. Okay,  _almost_  untouched: Gray did love to tease. But they'd never done it like this.

"Don't…come," Gray panted.

"I don't have much control over that when you're fucking yourself right in front of me."

"You gotta be— _hahhh_ —hard," Gray moaned.

"Not currently a problem."

Easing his hand out of himself, Gray straightened slowly, then turned around and grinned.

"Good," he said, looking Natsu up and down, and then simply staring at Natsu's dick.

Fuck. That wasn't helping much either.

"My ass is sore," Gray mused, still a little breathless. He raised a cocky eyebrow. "So might as well, right?"

"Might as well what?" Natsu asked, but Gray had turned around, dragging the table closer.

He backed up…right against Natsu's chest. For a moment, Natsu got a strong smell of his hair, felt the iciness of the dark marks on his skin.

"Fuck, I love you," he whispered.

Gray stilled.

"I love you, too," he murmured, hands reaching down to slide gently over Natsu's hips. "I really want you to fuck me, Natsu. It's been so long."

Then his hands moved in, until he cupped Natsu's dick, and Natsu hissed and nipped his ear. Gray shuddered.

Turning around, Gray let Natsu see a glimpse of the vulnerability in his eyes before he knelt again and for a second time took Natsu's cock in his mouth. Natsu strained, groaning, but Gray's mouth was on him for mere seconds before he pulled away. With his back to Natsu once more, Gray leaned over the table, lined up, and pushed Natsu's cock into his body as he shoved himself back.

Gray's ass met his thighs.

Natsu watched himself disappear into Gray's body and his mouth went dry.

" _Fuuuuck,"_  he gasped, cock screaming at how fucking tight Gray was.

Moaning in answer, Gray heaved forward and back again, driving himself onto Natsu's cock with increasingly aggressive force. Soon he'd found a smooth rhythm and was fucking himself back over and over with groan after groan, one hand leaving the table to reach down and stroke himself. Shuddering, Natsu's eyes rolled back and he sank himself into the hot feel of Gray squeezing him tight.

He'd come home.

Wanton sounds began to mount in the small room, echoing off the stone along with the sharp jingle of Natsu straining at the manacles.

"Grayyy," Natsu breathed. "Oh my gods, you're fucking yourself…so hard…  _Fuck,_  I wanna own you."

* * *

"You do own me," Gray panted, the words hardly a whisper, but he knew Natsu heard. "You're the— _oh gods_ —the only one who gets to fuck me. I might fuck other people but you…are the only one…who gets to be in my ass."

He felt Natsu shudder—a sudden ramming thrust as Natsu used the wall to push forward. It filled him, painful, but Gray leaned over the table and breathed through it, moaning against the beautiful ache. Natsu bringing him pleasure. Thrusting again, filling Gray to the brim.

Nails scraping the table, sharp and rattling, Gray moaned. A drop of sweat coursed slowly down the side of his face, like the heat of Natsu's thighs against his own. He'd wanted to feel this again for so long, had tried, and nothing made up for it—nothing could replace the way Natsu fucked him: as if Gray meant everything.

"Remember…our deal?" Gray asked.

Natsu's panting sharpened.

"Which? The— _fuck_ —one about us being off for a year?"

"Yeah," Gray moaned, voice jumping as he arched his back and got Natsu's cock rutting right along his prostate. Fuck, he'd missed this feeling. Only Natsu… "That we love each other but…hahhh, we were gonna break up for the year apart, and we could see other people, and fuck other people and— _holy fucking shit, Natsu,_ how are you so good at this?"

Gray could hear Natsu's smirk in his groan.

Yearning for more touch, Gray reached back and managed to shoot some ice at one of Natsu's wrists, the manacle shattering.

A strong arm wrapped around him, petting down his chest and squeezing his hip.

"Gray," Natsu whispered, lips grazing the back of Gray's neck now that he had the mobility to lean forward. "Gray. Gray…"

Hearing his name always had a magical affect on Gray. He jolted and cried out, thrusting hard and erratic onto Natsu's cock. It was a new angle now, and Gray leaned farther over the table, aiming his ass higher. After a quiet gasp of breath behind him, he felt Natsu's hand leave his stomach to trail over his shoulder and down his back, rubbing up and down his thigh, grabbing his ass-cheek sharply and dragging at his skin.

Gray was unashamed by the high-pitched noises of desperation he was making. Natsu had always been able to make him like this, and Gray was proud of it, proud of how well they still fit together, proud that still they had this connection that was deeper than what he'd felt with anyone else. If Lucy and Happy walked back in right now, he would go right on letting Natsu fuck him. This was worth the world.

"So I take it," Natsu nipped his ear sensually, "that you took other lovers this year?"

Natsu nibbling down his neck made it impossible to respond for a long moment, Gray's mouth hanging open as he basked in the sensations. And still, over and over, Natsu's cock entering him, Natsu inhabiting his being.

"Y-Yes," Gray finally managed. "A few."

"Guys, girls, both?"

"B-Both."

Humming, Natsu bit down harder on Gray's shoulder, until the pain outweighed the heat and Gray was crying out and shuddering against him. He'd always loved being bitten. The masochist in him got hard just from Natsu's teeth touching his skin.

"So how'd you do them?" Natsu asked, lips against the bloody mark. "You fuck them? They suck you off? You try any new positions you like, snowflake?"

"F-Fucked some of them," Gray warbled. "There was…hot guy in the village I lived in…looked kinda like you. We'd suck each other off. In public, like in alleys and stuff."

"I can tell you liked that," Natsu whispered, and his hand slipped back around Gray's body. When he dragged over Gray's cock, he nearly had Gray screaming at how good the touch felt.

Natsu's fingers wrapped around Gray's cock and tugged once, hard, and Gray buckled at the waist, only the table holding him up. Natsu's hand returned to the base of his cock but didn't pull at him again, hips instead thrusting harder into Gray's ass. Fuck,  _that_  almost had him coming too.

"Tell me more," Natsu said.

"W-When I came here," Gray said, "there was like…demand. Because I'm…" Gray paused, enjoying the undulating of Natsu's hips. His cheeks were pink already: might as well say it. "Attractive. So they kinda…you know…"

"Oh my gods, they fought over you?" Natsu laughed, the sound turning into a groan as Gray, who was terribly on edge now, spasmed automatically around his cock.

Fuck, he loved the sound of Natsu's laugh, the sound of his voice.

"Y-Yeah!" Gray squeaked, thrusting himself back with renewed vigor. Goddamn, had fucking himself on Natsu always felt this amazing and  _full?_  "They argued. I didn't know 'til later. Um, things were…I got lonely and…Jerome was available so…" Gray panted. These admissions were both strangely difficult and relieving. Letting Natsu back into every area of his life. "I fucked him a couple times. He always liked it. Once offered to top, but I…I didn't want it. Not without it being you. And he really, really liked getting fucked."

"Just like you do," Natsu whispered. The words were so soft, gentle, awed.

"I do," Gray said, guttural. "If it's you."

The buzz of Natsu's exhale warmed Gray's shoulder blade.

 _I love you,_  he thought.  _I missed you so much._

"So who else?" Natsu asked, clearly realizing how much talking about this turned Gray on. "You said girls."

"B-Briar," Gray stammered. "Fucked her too."

"Oo, cunt action," Natsu murmured, kissing the back of Gray's neck and licking down Gray's spine. "You get to eat her out?"

"Few times."

"I love tasting pussy."

"Y-You love the taste of everything," Gray pointed out.

"I love the taste of you best of all," Natsu whispered. He sucked a small hicky on Gray's shoulder. "Fuck, this is so good. I'm close, love. This is just…fuck."

At the sound of desperation and the feel of Natsu straining forward, Gray hiked himself further up on the table, loving the feeling of exposure, enjoying Natsu's intake of breath as he leaned back to watch Gray take his cock.

"Fuck, Gray, fuckkk… I love—I like—gods, you…"

Natsu's hand, which had been still for so long, suddenly moved on Gray's cock. He jerked hard, squeezing Gray's length, and Gray was so fucking turned on that the touch hurt, and it pleasured, and Gray's body couldn't take it anymore.

As Natsu thrust into his ass, Gray came over his fingers and shouted his name.

" _Natsu! Fuck!"_

Gray was rushing, surging, peaking, flying. Natsu didn't slow down fucking him. Gray leaned into the fulfillment, the peace; all he could focus on was Natsu's fingers cupping him. So loving.

Natsu seemed to find new purchase on the stone and gave several hard thrusts that were so right, squeezing up Gray's ass and making him rise up onto his toes, groaning. Like the grunts a dog made when she was in heat, begging for sex. That was the sound he was making now.

With a strangled noise, Natsu finally came, pressing himself against Gray's thighs and rocking inside him, cock twitching.

"Oh, goddess," Gray whispered. "I love you, Natsu. I love you so much."

Natsu gasped and sagged, caressing him. Where their bodies joined, skin on skin, Gray could feel Natsu shivering every time Gray said it: "I love you. I missed you so much, Natsu."

Slowly Natsu shrank; Gray could barely move enough to stand up, let alone pull off him.

"Fuck, shit, you fuck like you fight, Natsu. Gods."

"Y-Yeah? And what's that like?"

Natsu's cock slipped out of him and achingly Gray turned around. Their faces were so close.

"With more passion than anyone else on earth," Gray murmured, meeting his eyes. "I'm so glad you're back."

Natsu's expression was open and vulnerable, hopeful, wanting—like the words Gray was saying were filling his needs.

"I missed you, too," Natsu croaked, using his one free hand to pull Gray in.

They tucked their faces against each other's necks and hugged tight; Gray shattered the other manacle so they could embrace properly, Natsu tossing his shirt aside so the entire length of them could touch. Gray loved the feel of Natsu in his arms, so right, fitting into him perfectly.

"I like you," he muttered against Natsu's neck. "More than anyone or anything. I want to get back together."

"Of course we're back together." Natsu sniffed, squeezing him painfully. "I always just assumed we would be… Anything else was painful."

With a tearful laugh, Gray pulled back, wiping his eyes. "When I was little, my mom used to read me this story about these two people who have True Love and it only happens once in a century, and when they're separated and all these silly things happen and they have to take all these adventures, nothing keeps them apart."

"Sounds like us," Natsu said fiercely.

"There's this quote that's like, 'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.' I keep thinking of that today," Gray laughed. "It's like a fucking fairytale, you know:  _and they fell into each other's arms as if nothing had separated them and lived happily ever after._ "

"We  _will_  live happily ever after," Natsu said. "I've had enough of delay and waiting. I wanna move back in and be a couple for real again and not have to do this stupid breaking up thing ever again."

Gray grinned at him. Natsu smiled back, flushing a little.

"Yeah," Gray said. "I'm down with that."

* * *

Gray was still leaning against the table, his clothing scattered about the room, and Natsu was feeling the flush of emotion running through his body in need of an outlet. Otherwise the next thing he knew, he'd be saying  _I like you_  on repeat like an adoring child.

Well, his heart basically was an adoring child where Gray was concerned.

Not that Gray would mind Natsu's mixed-up declarations. He'd probably just tease Natsu and smile.

As he gazed at his ex-ex-boyfriend, Natsu's eyes automatically travelled, following the dusted trail down to where his cock swung, not so limp as it had been merely two minutes ago.

"You're hard," Natsu said.

"Getting there. Are you kidding me? I haven't made love with you for a year. I could probably keep getting hard for the rest of the week just from how it feels when you look at me."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, pleased grin edging up his cheeks. A look was all it took?

With a smile that somehow managed to be both satisfied and mischievous, Gray took hold of his hardening dick and rubbed himself back and forth against Natsu's hip.

"Wanna suck me, or wanna get fucked?" he asked, gaze flicking up to Natsu's, full of excitement.

Natsu had to swallow several times before the words would tumble out. Fuck, he really had missed Gray.

"F-Fuck me."

"Mm, with pleasure."

His rutting against Natsu's hip had made Natsu grow excited again too. Natsu swiped at the drying cum on Gray's stomach idly before wrapping his hands around Gray's hips.

Red marks circled Gray's shoulder where Natsu had bit him, and Natsu smiled, confidence flourishing in his chest.

"You know what I've missed?" Gray asked, his voice already getting rougher.

"Hm?"

"The way we first did it," Gray whispered, leaning in to nip the edge of Natsu's jaw. "One of our favorite ways."

When Gray pressed closer, he wrapped a hand around Natsu's hardening cock and his own and dragged slowly up them. The combination of pressure, friction, and the solid heat of Gray's cock brought Natsu to mast almost instantly.

Gray's pace was slow, and Natsu leaned his forehead on Gray's shoulder, staring down between them at the sight. Their cocks, squeezed together in Gray's fist. Fuck.  _Fuck._

As the pace became excruciating, he wrapped his hand around Gray's and tugged harder, enjoying Gray's gasp, the tightening of his chest. He had such delicious muscles. If Natsu weren't attached to Gray at the cock, he'd lean to suck on those muscles; but this was too delightful to stop. Besides, they had all the time in the world. They were together again. And naked.

"This is one of our  _frequent_  ways of doing it," Natsu said, musing on what Gray had said, "but that could also be because we're impatient."

A laugh burst out of Gray in a gasp of air, flighty like a flock of birds.

"Gods, Natsu," he breathed. "When are we not?"

"Mm, never," Natsu hummed. "Not when you're around, begging for my cock."

Gray looked up from what he was doing. "You beg more than I do."

"No—ah,  _fuck_   _that's good_ —you…"

"I want you to sit in my lap," Gray interrupted, leaning in again and capturing Natsu's lips with his own. It was a hot kiss, and way too short for Natsu's liking. "I want to lap-fuck you."

* * *

"Oh," Natsu gasped, high and euphoric.

Gray kissed his face—a kiss on his cheek, on his forehead, against his lips where Natsu claimed him, then sliding away again to kiss his ear.

Releasing their cocks, Gray shifted back onto the table, Natsu following against him so they were a tangle of eager hands and sweaty bodies. When Gray sat his ass on the table, Natsu was already climbing onto him, straddling Gray's thighs so their cocks ground together.

"Fuuuck," Gray hissed, hands coming around to grip Natsu's ass and pull him closer.

"Prep me," Natsu murmured.

Natsu's arms were around his shoulders and his tongue in Gray's mouth. Groaning, Gray dug his fingers into Natsu's ass as if he could posses him, bring Natsu inside the beautiful wreck of Gray's heart, nothing but exploded devastation remaining now that Natsu was back in his life. Avatar burned. Natsu burned it all down.

Gray was whole.

"Fuck," he muttered, brushing a finger delicately over Natsu's entrance. Gray felt Natsu's shudder through the hot hands now kneading Gray's shoulders and the engaging kiss Natsu was giving him, lips working him over, teeth nipping at his lip.

Pressing into Natsu's body was one of the world's greatest wonders. And this was just with Gray's hand. Natsu released a whole host of sounds, chewing Gray's throat raw while Gray wiggled in the tip of another finger and started gently thrusting.

Their position didn't allow for too much movement while Gray focused on fingering Natsu open, and that was good, because what stimulation they did get where their cocks touched glowed with molten pleasure.

"Gray, you're good," Natsu said against his lips, their breath mixing. "I'm rea— _guh! Yes, gods_ —ready."

Gray worked his fingers in and out several more times. He pulled out slow, and then he realized what he was about to do and looked up wide-eyed at Natsu—Natsu's expression was fucked and shameless and desperate, brows drawn together on the point of begging, and he didn't look anything near coherent.

As he shifted back and pulled Natsu more properly over his lap, Gray stayed gentle, treasuring this: this body, this man, this act together. He ran his hands up and down Natsu's thighs in a long movement, cupped his ass, and lowered Natsu onto his cock.

It was like being swallowed whole. Natsu took him in and moaned, and he slid his tongue into Gray's mouth, and all Gray knew was Natsu.

"Mmm," Natsu growled, the sound low and husky.

Gray slowly thrust his cock deeper.

"Fuck," Natsu gasped, their lips breaking apart as Natsu arched back, his face beatific. "Fuck, fuck, this… I forgot."

"So good," Gray agreed, pulling Natsu's hips down again for another thrust.

It was faster than before: Natsu was more desperate and Gray had less self-control. Soon Natsu was shamelessly humping Gray's lap, while Gray clasped his hips and leaned back to watch Natsu's face. Head flung back and eyes closed, Natsu had the most gorgeous expression on his face. Gray wanted to consume him, protect him, inhabit him.

When he leaned in, he kissed Natsu's sweaty chest, licked lovingly over his nipple, and sucked at his pec.

"Let me please you," Gray murmured, and he wasn't sure if his voice was choked-up from emotion or how damn good it felt to fuck each other again.

* * *

Gray sounded so wrecked.

"Please, let me…" he said hoarsely, Natsu groaning along with him. "You're so tight; let me fuck you, let me have you…"

"Grayyy," Natsu moaned, eyes still closed, every sense overwhelmed. He could smell nothing but Gray and sex in this room, feel every touch of Gray's lips and hands and the ramming of his cock into secret places. "Nnng, I…I need…"

"You have," Gray whispered, shaking as his lips ghosted over Natsu's sternum. "You have me always."

"Auhh, I, mm—aaaah!"

There in Gray's arms, Natsu fell apart, quivering and eternal. With Gray, he was larger than the universe, they were greater than the stars, and everything was nothing but here and now.

"Fuck, fuck," Gray gasped, his words reaching through the deafening haze of light. "Fuuuckkk…"

Gray jerked and came, and Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray to hold himself tight against Gray's body. He wanted everything Gray had inside him: he wanted to keep Gray forever.

Slowly the infinite seconds receded and breath returned. Opening his eyes, Natsu found Gray gazing adoringly up at him, and smiled.

"Love you, snowflake," he said, dragging a finger down Gray's cheek.

Gray's brilliant smile could've put out the sun.

Natsu's ear caught a sound and he looked toward the door.

"Lucy and Happy are on their way to us?" Gray guessed, reading him just like he always had. They were back to being them again.  _They were back._

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, though he made no move to get off of Gray.

"C'mon," Gray smiled, nudging his hip. "Just because you get dressed doesn't mean I won't be staring at you every chance I get. Just because you get dressed," Gray leaned in and kissed Natsu's jaw, "doesn't mean I won't fuck you later."

Natsu shuddered.

"You have no idea how fucked you look," Gray grinned, eyes wide.

"Probably about as fucked as  _you_  look."

"Yeah. Probably."

Aching, Natsu slowly got off with Gray's assistance, the two of them helping each other stand. Natsu had forgotten just how much fucking Gray did to his legs. Or how much Gray fucking him did to his ass.

"My body is wrecked," he sighed, reaching for his boxers. "I haven't felt this good in a year."

"Sorry," Gray said, smiling and winking.

"Don't be. Seriously. I'm just glad we're here."

"Yeah. Although," Gray glanced around, "not  _here_  here. We have some fighting we need to do."

Fighting beside Gray. Holy shit, this was the best day ever.

"My favorite," Natsu said.

They dressed and Gray (somewhat regretfully, Natsu thought) dissolved the table.

"C'mere." Natsu wrapped him in a hug. "We've got a minute before they come back."

"Will they…" Gray swallowed. "Natsu, do you think people will forgive me? For having to…I mean, it was a lie, but for the past six months only Erza's known that."

"Yeah, they'll forgive you. We need you back." Natsu pulled back to look at him seriously. "Gray, I have a very important message I was sent to tell you."

Gray's eyes widened. "W-What is it?"

"It's Juvia. She's pining for you. You need to come back for her."

For a dead-quiet two seconds, Gray looked at him in bewilderment.

Natsu broke the silence with a snort and a laugh.

" _I_  need you to come back. For me. Please."

"You already know the answer to that," Gray said with a soft smile.

"You're a part of me, you know. You're a part of Fairy Tail, but a part of my soul."

"There's nobody else who cares this much about me."

"They do care," Natsu insisted fiercely. "But I care even more. I've missed you."

Gray met his eyes.

"How…you're so open with your feelings, Natsu: I've always been in awe of that."

Natsu felt like his heart had just exploded. He let out a tense, scrambled noise.

Gray smiled at him.

"We should probably head back to the ryokan like Lucy mentioned," he said. "Do what beds were made for. Tomorrow is their Purification and we'll have to fight a lot."

Natsu wore a quizzical expression. "Fuck some more?"

"Sleep," Gray snorted. "And cuddle. Beds were made for that too."

"Right. It's tables that were made for fucking."

"And sofas."

"Countertops."

"Walls," Gray said. "Showers. Windowsills."

"Oo, good one," Natsu said.

Gray leaned into kiss him again. "You're a good one," he whispered. "And hey, if the ryokan has any of those things, maybe we can use them as  _they're_  designed."

"I'm sure there's a windowsill somewhere. Definitely walls. And a public shower, your favorite."

Gray smiled. "We're going to be up late tonight."

"Good thing fucking powers us up before fighting," Natsu laughed. He slung his arm around Gray's shoulders. "How did I get the perfect partner in the whole fucking universe?"

"Because you're insanely lucky."

"Damn right."


End file.
